<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Whistles by ArcaneHackist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401450">Wind Whistles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHackist/pseuds/ArcaneHackist'>ArcaneHackist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of sadness here be warned, Angst, Whump, a prompt that got away from me, character injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHackist/pseuds/ArcaneHackist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the fall, told as it happens. The full tale of how Samael becomes Lucifer and first lands in Hell.</p>
<p>AKA: He’s the first divine being to truly suffer, so why not run with that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind Whistles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the Lucifer discord for encouraging this one! Though it did sort of get away from me and write itself a little off track.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts at the beginning.</p>
<p>With red-stained snowy feathers, wings wrapped around Samael’s body as he falls backwards like a stone. He’d bled, for the first time in his life, and thinks that the color is beautiful.</p>
<p>He falls, and falls, and falls until he barely knows how long it’s been. Knows he can’t push up against the ever deepening pressure on his chest, like his very heart is becoming heavier and dragging him earthbound.</p>
<p>The earth opens its gaping maw beneath him, and he watches as the Great Pearl Gates close over the faces of his siblings. His family. Grieving for his loss, sadness on their faces as they watch him fall.</p>
<p>“I’m not dead!” he yearns to shout, but knows he may as well be. </p>
<p>Traitors, the lot of them, hating him for only ever wanting a little freedom. For wanting to choose, for once in his long life, between two things. To make a path, to have one experience to call his own.</p>
<p>The wind howls in his ears, and Samael feels real cold for the first time. Grabs for the white snowflakes falling slowly around him, hoping one of them will cease his descent. His tears freeze on his face, and his heart grows ever heavier.</p>
<p>All at once, the dirt follows. Clogging his airways, in his eyes and nose and mouth as the ground swallows him whole. He claws in a panic for air, for sky, to change his trajectory as he sinks. He feels stones, feels the last fading roots of a tree before his back impacts bedrock. Samael vainly spits out sand, struggling to breathe though he knows he doesn’t need to.</p>
<p>Agony, his first agony as he feels one of his wings snap against the unyielding-ness of the hardening ground beneath his back. Further pain as he’s pushed, pressure on his body until he begins to sink again. Deeper, until he starts to believe the pressure of it may really suffocate him. If not the pressure the lack of light, the darkness only of those deep caves in the bowels of the earth. </p>
<p>But somewhere deep in his fear, Samael knows it won’t. Because of all the atrocities he’s seen his father commit, all the decisions he questions, the punishments he’s seen inflicted...</p>
<p>He knows his Father won’t let him die, and that might be what scares him the most.</p>
<p>For what suffering did He have in mind for his own son? If he’d bind Cain to walk the Earth, to lose his soul in his loved ones by the century, then surely He’d come up with something far more sinister for the rebel. His Samael, the poison, the venom. The betrayer. Oh what colorful names they’d likely call him. </p>
<p>He names himself Lucifer, in limbo between the sky and Hell where the rock begins to warm. He brought the Light. The stars, formed the very sun that the Earth was set into motion around. Samael was the one who gifted the humans fire. And what of it? He would now likely never see the things they made with it.</p>
<p>The heat increases steadily, his fall becoming quicker as the rock gives way and begins to burn his skin. Almost liquid-like, a soft orange behind his eyelids as pain overtakes him.</p>
<p>Real pain. Not like the battle, not like the measly scratches he sustained sparring.</p>
<p>This aches, aches to his bones as Lucifer feels his body molding to the environment. Feels the divine as his Father shapes him, blights him with scars and changes him forever. Mars him with deep wounds with the unspoken message of removing his son from his image.</p>
<p>And even after all that, he continues to burn. To feel like he’s coming apart, feel his wings burning up like leaves in the unbearable heat. </p>
<p>The world changes abruptly around him, the swift and unfamiliar swell of nausea as he’s plucked from reality and tossed somewhere else like a broken toy.</p>
<p>Blood red wings catch the heated updraft. He can’t help but falter when lightning strikes dangerously near to him, whiting his vision for precious seconds and making his ears ring.</p>
<p>Samael’s in the clouds, in a deep slate storm that makes the air around him hum with electricity. The vicious wind picks up and he pulls his wings tight to his body.</p>
<p>Dives, dives miles facing the ground before he ceases to be pummelled about by the air. And further before the clouds finally part in front of him.</p>
<p>His hair is damp from the storm when he lands, bare feet searing on the blackened ground. Flecks of ash warm his shoulders, and he weeps. Weeps for he knows where he is. Knows by the screams beginning around him, by the stale and dry air that sits so still on everything.</p>
<p>And despite himself, Lucifer thinks about his Father. Of the kind face that raised him from creation, that taught him all that he knows. The Father that gave his experiment free will, and expected His offspring to continue to serve unquestioningly.</p>
<p>He thinks, for a brief second, of the way his siblings began to grieve for him before he was gone from their sight.</p>
<p>And Lucifer becomes the first angel, the first divine being, to ever truly Hate something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>